Heavenly Host Elementary School: BL Hentai
by Edward Konoe
Summary: Al ser transportados al pasado donde aún existía la primaria Heavenly Host, extrasños sucesos y sentimientos están a punto de despertarse en esa terrorífica escuela. Pasiones entres tres jóvenes, el cual uno lo acaban de conocer pero parece que tiene mucha experiencia en sexo.


Al ir a salvar a Yuka, la pequeña hermana de Satoshi, me di cuenta que se estaba desangrando, por un momento pensé que si moría, tendría la atención de Satoshi para mi solo y sería solo mío, pero no podía dejarla morir, ella no había hecho nada malo, y por lo tanto, la intenté salvar, pero se apareció lo que parecía ser el fantasma de Yoshikatsu e hizo que me descuidara de Yuka. Forcejeando con aquel fantasma, supe que quizás moriría y que Yuka igual, pero, no podía morir sin confesarle mis sentimientos a Satoshi. En ese preciso momento, por aquella puerta de madera desgastada, apareció Shinozaki, con la cual había tenido una discusión mucho antes. Le pedí que cogiera a Yuka entre sus brazos y se la llevara corriendo. Kishinuma, ¿qué hay de ti? - Dijo Shinozaki No te preocupes por mí, llevate a Yuka, rápido -le dije angustiado Poco a poco las tijeras de Yoshikatsu rozaron mi ojo derecho, haciendo un pequeño daño. En ese instante, llega Satoshi y con un trozo de madera golpea al fantasma en la cabeza. S-satoshi -Le dije mientras él me ayudaba a ponerme de pie No hay momento para eso, hay que irnos rápido -dijo él mientras Yoshikatsu ponía cara de furia. Al estar en el pasillo que conecta a los dos edificios de la escuela, Satoshi vendó las pocas heridas que tenía Yuka y la condujo hasta la enfermería, allí la dejó junto con Shinozaki, y se dirigió junto conmigo a buscar a Shinohara (Seiko) y a Nakashima (Naomi), le pedí que descansáramos mientras tenía mi mano posada en mi ojo derecho. ¿Estás bien Yoshiki? -Dijo aquella voz amable y sincera No es nada Satoshi, sigamos -Le respondí fríamente como de costumbre. Íbamos subiendo los escalones del tercer piso, al parecer había pisado mal , tropecé y caí, Satoshi que estaba pendiente a mí, cayó junto conmigo, de hecho, encima mío. D-duele- decía Satoshi Nuestras piernas estaban cruzadas, de manera que nuestra entre pierna se juntaba una con la otra. Llegué a sonrojarme un poco, pero al parecer Satoshi estaba ocupado sobándose la pierna. ¿Estás bien Yoshiki? Debes tener cuidado - dijo Ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que decir...¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Estás bien? -Le respondí Asintió con la cabeza y caminamos de nuevo. Al llegar al tercer piso, vimos como Sachiko se llevaba a rastras el cuerpo de un joven que pertenecía a otra escuela. Yo sé quién es él. - Dijo Satoshi ¿De qué hablas? - Le respondí Me encontré por casualidad su credencial de estudiante antes de separarme de Yuka: "Byakudan senior highschool, Kizami Yuuya"

Lo encontré junto con un pedazo del muñeco usado para el hechizo de Sachiko-san –Afirmó Satoshi.

Al parecer, Kizami seguía con vida, pero no por mucho, ya que quien lo llevaba era Sachiko.

Yoshiki, hay que ayudarlo –Me dijo Satoshi

¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loco? Moriremos si nos metemos donde no nos han llamado, no es nuestro asunto –Le dije un poco tosco

Dijo que no pasaría nada, solo lo ayudaríamos y listo.

No quiero separarme de ti nuevamente…yo… no quiero perderte –Se me había escapado sin yo darme cuenta

¿De qué rayos hablas? –Me dijo intrigado

Está bien, si quieres ir ve, pero antes…

Lo agarré con firmeza y uní mis labios juntos con los de él, unimos nuestras lenguas hasta que él se despegó y dijo: Entiendo, tu espérame aquí, con esa herida no creo que puedas caminar más.

No, yo iré contigo –Dije sobresaltado

Espérame aquí!, no tardo –Dijo alzando la voz

Acepté y él se fue a buscar a ese tal Kizami, mientras yo me recuperaba en ese piso frio y con agujeros. Decidí entrar a un salón de clases, quizás estaría mejor allí, si descansaba en uno de los pupitres.

Al llegar al salón de clases más cercano, sentí un terremoto.

¿Qué? ¿Otro más?

Salí corriendo a revisar si Satoshi se encontraba bien, pero al fijarme, me encontraba en otro lugar, para ser exactos, me encontraba cerca a la enfermería.

Entré a la enfermería para decirle a Shinozaki lo que había sucedido, pero al entrar, no vi ni a Shinozaki ni a Yuka.

¿Qué significa esto? –Me dije intrigado

Al salir de la enfermería apareció una chica de gafas perteneciente a otra escuela.

Tienes un fuerte sentido espiritual, ¿verdad? –Dijo aquella chica sospechosa

¿Quién eres? Jamás había visto ese uniforme, ¿También estás atrap –Dije, pero fui interrumpido

Yo ya morí aquí –Respondió ella

¿Ehh? –Me dije a mi mismo un poco asustado

Vine a este lugar a buscar a alguien importante para mí –Replicó la chica

Ehm, disculpa, de casualidad…¿Eres Naho?

Al parecer Shinozaki me había hablado antes de ella, la médium espiritual de preparatoria, Saenoki Naho.

Eh, dijiste que viniste a este lugar para buscar a alguien, ¿no? –Le pregunté

Afirmó con la cabeza

¿Viniste por tu cuenta?, digo, ¡Si hay una forma de entrar aquí, entonces debe haber una de salir!, ¡Si la hay, entonces apúrate y dínosla! –Le dije un poco emocionado

A lo cual ella respondió: -Sobre eso… antes de morir aquí, investigué si había alguna forma de salir de aquí. Parece ser que los espacios cerrados de Heavenly Host son causados por los espíritus de los cuatro niños.

¿Te refieres a los niños que estaban en el periódico que encontramos? –Le pregunté

Nunca pensé que existiera habilidad de controlas los espacios cerrados, pero al parecer, esos cuatro pueden. Ya que ellos don la causa de los espacios cerrados, puede que estos se deshagan si se calman sus espíritus.

¿Calmar sus espíritus? ¿Cómo se supone que haré tal cosa? –Le dije

Dijo que primero tenía que encontrar al asesino y hacerlo confesar, ya que obviamente el asesino se encontraba en esta escuela también.

¿Qué hay de Satoshi? ¿Mis amigos? ¿A dónde se fueron todos? –Pregunté exaltadamente

Ahora mismo es imposible encontrarte con tus amigos, por alguna razón, existen muchos espacios cerrados en esta escuela, así que aunque estén en el mismo lugar, si no están en el mismo espacio, no podrás verlos nunca…pero tratándose de ti…

¿oye? ¿De qué hablas?

Naho desapareció y dejó una muñeca que confesaba los asesinatos de aquellos niños.

Al poner a descansar las almas de tres de los cuatro niños, sentí otro terremoto, uno más fuerte que antes en el cual del techo me cayó una tabla en la cabeza y me dejó inconsciente.

Al despertar escuché los gemidos de alguien, fui corriendo rápidamente al lugar donde provenía tal sonido.

Al abrir la puerta encontré algo que mis ojos no tenían que haber visto.

Kizami estaba lamiéndole el pene a mi querido Satoshi, y por si fuera poco, Satoshi lo disfrutaba. No sabía en qué pensar en ese momento, hasta que Satoshi me lanzó una mirada y me dijo: -¿Te nos unes?

Tragué saliva y pensé que lo mejor sería contestar que no, pero mis labios se movieron solos y contestaron con un ¡Sí!

Sin darme cuenta, estaba introduciendo mi pene dentro de Satoshi, mientras Kizami le lamía el pene a Satoshi.

E-está muy caliente dentro –Pensé

Satoshi gemía muy placenteramente, era música para mis oídos, solo podía escuchar su voz diciéndome –Dame más–

En ese preciso momento, Kizami también insertó su pene dentro de Satoshi, no lo podía creer, los dos estábamos dentro de él, mientras Kizami besaba mis labios, penetrábamos al mismo tiempo a Satoshi.

Oye Yoshiki, ¿Estás bien? –Se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos.

Al espabilar, me desperté con un dolor de cabeza, en uno de los salones de esa escuela maldita junto a Satoshi y el rescatado Kizami.

Parece ser que estás babeando –Dijo Kizami

Y…excitado un poco…dime, ¿Qué clase de sueños estabas teniendo pervertido? ¿ah? De seguro estabas soñando con Shinozaki… -Señaló Satoshi a mi entrepierna

No seas idiota…por otra parte, parece ser que calmar los espíritus de los niños asesinados si funcionó… -Dije en voz baja

¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Kizami

N-no es nada, después se los explico –Dije sobándome suavemente la cabeza por aquel golpe.

Dejando eso de lado, no es momento para bromas, Yoshiki ¿Puedes caminar? –Dijo esa voz amable de Satoshi

Ah…sí, eso creo… -Respondí aún un poco adolorido por aquel golpe.

Íbamos caminando en silencio hasta que Kizami dijo algo.

Creo que no me presenté antes, Soy de la escuela Byakudan senior highschool, Kizami Yuuya, es un placer.

Ah, Kishinuma Yoshiki, lo mismo digo –Me presenté

Oh eso me recuerda, toma –Satoshi le entregó la credencial de estudiante a Kizami

¡Mi credencial de estudiante! Pensé que la había perdido… Gracias Mochida.

Ese era Satoshi un chico a quien solo le importaba el bienestar de los demás por encima del suyo, el chico amable del cuál yo me había enamorado.

¡SEIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Se oyó un grito por los baños

Esa fue… -Dije sorprendido

¡¿Naomi?! – Dijo Satoshi lanzando una expresión de terror

Satoshi se lanzó corriendo hacia donde provenía tal grito.

-Oye Satoshi espera- -Mochida- -Gritamos Kizami y yo

Antes de salir en busca de Satoshi, hubo otro terremoto, esta vez, mucho más fuerte que el anterior en el cual, al despertar, me encontraba en el salón de clases de mi mundo.

No podía ponerme de pie…al fijarme bien, Kizami estaba encima mío…creo que esto ya había pasado antes…luego, Kizami se empezó a mover, como si me estuviese "montando".

¡Oye! Despierta Kizami, deja de hacer eso…

Uhm, ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo, después se quedó viendo a su alrededor

No me digas que este es… -Dijo nuevamente

¡Sí! –Dije emocionado –Es mi salón de clases-.

Parece ser que Satoshi y los demás no ha vuelto… ¡rayos!

¡No puede ser! –Dijo Kizami

¿Qué pasa? –Le dije

Kizami puso la voz un poco temblorosa y dijo –E-eso…-

Señaló hacia una abertura oscura a la pared.

No puede ser, ¿Esto aún no ha terminado? –Dije con mucha rabia

Lentamente, una sombra de aquella abertura, poco a poco, fue convirtiéndose en una niña pero no una niña cualquiera.

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Kanno Yuki, uno de los espíritus que supuestamente puse a descansar.

Maldición, ¡No te acerques!

Era una tarde lluviosa después de la escuela, al igual que hoy… El día en que me secuestraron tuve una pela con mi mamá. –Decía la niña

¿De qué rayos está hablando? –Dijo Kizami

No quería volver a casa… así que después de la escuela decidí que en lugar de volver a casa estaría un rato en el pasillo en donde están los casilleros mirando la lluvia. Ese fue en el que el maestro Yoshikazu se sentó al lado mío… El maestro me agradaba pero… Todos, lo siento mucho… -Siguió diciendo la pequeña

Eres Kanno Yuki, ¿Verdad? –Dije sin pensarlo dos veces

Gracias por lo de antes –Comentó Yuki

Gracias por ayudarnos a nosotros, a quienes fueron asesinados en esa escuela.

¿Entonces por qué mierda sigues aquí? ¿No los acabo a poner a descansar? –Dije muy rabioso

Eso no fue suficiente, lo siento pero… -Replicó Yuki bajando la cabeza

Les regresé sus lenguas e hice que el asesino confesara, Eso era todo ¿verdad? –Repliqué

Pues, la confesión del asesino… -Dijo vacilando

¿Por qué tienen la necesidad de atrapar tanta gente inocente en ese lugar? Ustedes fueron los que nos llevaron allá, ¿no? –Dijo vulgarmente Kizami

Eso no es cierto. –Dijo Yuki, esta vez un poco más segura.

Nosotros solo somos el soporte de los espacios cerrados. –Volvió a decir.

Aunque no haya podido con los demás, me alegro haberlos traído de vuelta a su mundo.

¿Por qué carajos te importa lo que nos pase de repente? –Pregunté

Eso no será por mucho tiempo… en unos minutos, volveré a ser un espíritu que ataca sin piedad. –Dijo un poco triste la chica

Oh…ya veo. –Dijo Kizami

Tch. –Repliqué

Dime algo pequeña, ¿Qué podemos hacer para ponerlos a descansar y salvar a nuestros amigos? –Dijo Kizami sin vacilar.

Creo que eso ya lo saben ustedes… deben volver a ese lugar, y si logran encontrar la confesión del verdadero culpable… podrán volver junto con sus amigos. –Nos dijo Yuki

¿Quieres decir que Yoshikazu no es el asesino? –Dije un poco exaltado

No, ¿Qué acaso no lo sabían? El asesino es aquella persona que estaba en el periódico…la niña del vestido rojo… Shinozaki Sachiko.

E-eso lo explica todo… -Dije un poco incrédulo

Entonces hay que ir a rescatar a todos –Dije preparado

Kizami respondió –Ehm… si…-

Pero… no puedo recomendar eso. Debido a tu interferencia, los espacios cerrados se encuentran en estado crítico, si vuelven a ese lugar… no estoy segura de poder traerlos nuevamente… -Dijo un poco preocupada Yuki

Asumiré el riesgo… ¿qué dices Kizami? –Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

E-está bien, pero antes quiero intentar algo –Dijo con la mirada un poco maliciosa.

¿Y qué es e- Antes de poder terminar la pregunta, sus labios se juntaron con los míos, no tenía el por qué ser así, yo quería hacerlo con Satoshi, pero por alguna razón, me gustaba…me gustaba demasiado lo que estaba sucediendo.

Poco a poco fue introduciendo su mano dentro de mi pantalón, sobando una y otra vez mi pene. Después se agachó y me lo comenzó a lamer muy placenteramente.

I-idiota…si sigues así, me vendré rápido –Estaba muy sonrojado cuando se lo dije

Metió mi pene en su boca y empezó a moverla, no pude resistirme más y le llené la boca con mi semen.

El quedó sorprendido, pero en vez de replicarme, se lo tragó como si fuera agua y siguió lamiendo.

O-oye, ¿P-por qué te lo tragaste? –Pregunté avergonzado

Eso no importa ahora –Dijo

Me puso contra la pared, bajó mis pantalones y comenzó a penetrarme.

No es justo, se supone que yo debería estar haciéndole esto a Satoshi. –Pensé

Pero me gustaba, lo disfrutaba tanto…

Kizami se movía tan rápidamente que hasta llenó de semen mi interior, luego saboreó con su lengua todo mi cuerpo…al terminar le expliqué mis sentimientos hacia Satoshi, dijo que no importaba… después de todo, tenía que hacerlo antes de morir, ya que lo más seguro era que moriríamos en aquella escuela maldita.

E-es muy desagradable lo que hicieron –Dijo Yuki

No tenías por qué haber visto niña –Respondió Kizami

Dejando eso de lado, Yuki Kanno abrió el portal nuevamente y nos condujo a ese lugar lleno de tristeza y temor.

Por alguna razón, me dolía la espalda, pero no era de importancia ahora.

Caminamos hasta la enfermería a avisar a Shinozaki sobre el asesino, pero lo que vimos fue a la niña del vestido rojo entrando.

¡Mierda! ¿Viste eso? –Le dije a Kizami

Si… al parecer Sachiko se nos adelantó.

Al entrar en la enfermería estaban todos reunidos, menos Shinohara, que al parecer, había muerto.

Todos están aquí, hasta Nakashima, que alegría –Dije

Si, gracias a Sachiko nos pudimos encontrar, además, ya tenemos la forma de volver a nuestra casa, solo necesitamos el papel del hechizo. –Dijo Satoshi

Aléjense de ella, rápido –Dije con preocupación

¿Qué pasa Kishinuma? Esta niña no es para nada mala, todo lo contrario, es muy buena niña. –Dijo Shinozaki.

Poco a poco vimos como un aura negra se desprendía del cuerpo de Sachiko.

Ehehe… -Decía

¿Ah? –Dijeron todos

Ehehehe, ¿Con quién creen que están hablando niños idiotas?... Les quitaré sus lenguas y los mataré –Dijo Sachiko con una voz terrorífica y malvada, sacando sus ensangrentadas tijeras.

Al intentar atravesar a Satoshi con sus tijeras, Shinozaki se metió en la mitad y la herida fue ella.

¡¿Shinozaki?! –Dijo Satoshi

Al parecer, había muerto instantáneamente.

Esto no puede estar pasando… -Dijo Nakashima

¡Hermano mayor! Tengo miedo. –Replicó Yuka

Hahahaha, los mataré a todos. –Dijo Sachiko

Esta vez sí apuntó a Satoshi pero él la detuvo con sus manos. Pareció ser que no podía sostenerla por mucho tiempo.

Yuka corrió rápidamente hacía su hermano. Sachiko cambió de parecer y, cogió por las piernas a la pequeña Yuka y la arrastró fuera del salón de clases, llevándosela.

¡Mierda! –Dije

¡Yuka! –Gritó Satoshi

Hermanoo mayooor –Se oían esos sollozos

¡¿Por qué tiene que suceder esto?! –Dijo Satoshi lamentándose

*Sniff* *Sniff* -No lo podía creer, Satoshi estaba llorando.

Iré tras ella –Dijo

No, ¡No vayas! –Le grité un poco preocupado

¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando!? ¡Es mi hermana! –Mencionó rabioso

¡Ya lo sé! –Le dije molesto

Pero… yo… yo…

Mis labios comenzaron a temblar, era casi inevitable decirle lo que sentía hacía el.

No te preocupes, lo sé… lo sé todo. –Dijo Satoshi bajando la mirada

¿Todo? ¿A qué te refieres con todo? –Le pregunté avergonzado

Yo también te amo Yoshiki, siempre estuve enamorado de ti pero… tenía miedo de que no me correspondieras. Ahora mismo quisiera quedarme contigo y no separarme más pero… debo buscar a mi hermana… es mi única familia. –Dijo mirándome a los ojos

Satoshi… No sabes lo feliz que estoy al oírte decir eso… -Dije feliz

No pude resistirme más y besé a Satoshi frente a Nakashima y a Kizami… no me importaba nada, solo estar con el amor de mi vida.

Satoshi me correspondió y movía su lengua, muy placenteramente se unía con la mía, parece como si me estuviese tragando…

Eso es todo por ahora –Replicó Satoshi un poco sonrojado

Espera Satoshi, nosotros también vamos ¿Verdad Kizami? ¿Nakashima? –Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

¡Sí! –Asintieron con la cabeza

Todos… muchas gracias –Dijo Satoshi muy feliz

No hay tiempo que perder, hay que rescatar a Yuk-. –Nakashima fue interrumpida, ya que había sido atravesada por un cuchillo.

Al caer al suelo, se vio que el asesino de Nakashima era Kizami.

¿Y bien? ¿Jugamos un poco? –Dijo con una sonrisa un poco malévola.

Kizami empujó a Satoshi contra el suelo, forcejeando para desvestirlo.

O-o-oye ¿qué crees que haces? –Replicó Satoshi

Al final, terminamos en un trío… no sé cómo pero fue lo mejor de mi vida.

Estábamos los tres en la enfermería completamente desnudos.

Al parecer los tres disfrutábamos de lo que hacíamos.

Kizami penetraba a Satoshi mientras yo le lamía el pene.

M-m-me vengo –Decía Satoshi muy sonrojado (Era demasiado lindo y me excitaba al verlo así).

Satoshi no aguantó más y depositó todo su "líquido" dentro de mi boca, me lo tragué de inmediato… no importaba si era el de él, todo lo que provenía de él… me parecía fantástico.

Después lentamente Satoshi empezó a lamer mi pene y a disfrutarlo más y más. Ya se encontraba en su punto de excitación más alto. Kizami se dirigió hacia mí y me dijo que intentara penetrarlo junto con él.

Al principio Satoshi se quejaba del dolor, pero poco a poco fue disfrutándolo.

–Dame más, mucho más –Decía si parar

Al final… Kizami y yo terminamos escurriendo nuestro semen dentro de Satoshi y por todo su cuerpo.


End file.
